¿Cartas de amor?
by xxlizzie
Summary: Remus regresa de las vacaciones de navidad con ganas de conocer quién hay detrás de su misteriosa sirena... Ella se esconde de él por miedoa ser rechazada. ¿Él lograra seguir los consejos de Sirius y de James para enfrentarse a esa situación? Romance!


**Nuevo experimento, recién salido del horno de mi imaginación.**

**Después de pasar todaaa la tarde yendo de tienda en tienda junto a mi hermana con sus últimas pruebas para su boda dentro de una semanita, al llegar a casita y ponerme musica, una lucecita se me encendió... ¡y tuve esta idea! Me alegra haberla tenido, porque llevaba más de diez días sequita de ideas y de imaginación con mi otra historia sobre los merodeadores...**

**Me encantan los merodeadores, y sobre todo Sirius, pero en esta ocasión el protagonista exclusivo es Remus... en principio mi idea era ponerle solo a él, y a la chica en cuestión, porque, AVISO, esta historia tiene romance... muuuchooo romance (efectos de observar de cerca una boda...) pero soy incapaz de dejar al margen a Sirius, y lo mismo me pasa con James y Lily... incluso he puesto algo de Peter, poquito pero... al menos aparece.**

**Es cortito, acostumbrada a lo que escribo yo, pero me gusta como ha quedado... trata sobre ciertas cartas que Remus intercambia con una chica misteriosa apodada Sirena, pues aún no sabe quién es ella en realidad..**

**Espero q os guste... os dejo con la lectura**

* * *

_**Estimada sirena**_

_**Acabo de pasar la peor semana de mi vida, y aquí me tienes, aún dispuesto a contarte que tal van mis asuntos. Siempre me han gustado las navidades, pero estos últimos días he aprendido a dejar mis fantasías de niño a un lado. Aunque esto sería una historia muy larga y por desgracia no tengo el suficiente tiempo para contártelo de prisa y corriendo. Hace meses que nos conocemos, al menos en vía lechuza, y tú ya sabes quién soy yo, pero yo aún desconozco quién eres tú. Sé que empezamos a hablar por una equivocación de nuestras lechuzas y que si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora mismo quizás tú y yo nunca habríamos empezado a hablar, pero en este último tiempo nos hemos convertido en amigos… no sé si estaré apresurándome o no, pero me gustaría saber quién eres… conocernos de una vez. Me he acostumbrado a llamarte sirena, pero no estaría de más llegar hasta el final¿no?**_

_**Mis amigos insisten en que es una tontería que sigamos hablándonos por carta ya que ambos estudiamos en la misma escuela. Yo siempre les escucho, y sabes que si tú no quieres que algún día llegue a saber quién eres no te culparé, pero… quisiera que nos viéramos al menos una sola vez. Ya somos amigos, no perderemos nada.**_

_**No te quiero presionar y tampoco quiero que pienses que te estoy diciendo esto por algún motivo oculto. Quizás mis últimas frases han sido un poco condicionadas por los consejos de cierto animalito negro que yo conozco, por eso deseo dejar esto en tus manos…. Supongo que me estoy liando un poco… mejor ya lo dejo así. No me avergüenza confesarte que estoy un poco nervioso, nunca había hecho antes, a pesar de los rumores sobre los merodeadores que has llegado a oír… bueno, a decir verdad, la mayoría de las cosas seguro que son verdad, eso te lo tengo que admitir.**_

_**No te lío más. Sólo te pido que pienses seriamente mi propuesta. Ya hemos pasado las fechas navideñas, y me gustaría encontrarme contigo cara a cara… cuando tú quieras, claro.**_

_**Esperaré tu respuesta.**_

_**Cuídate y gracias por escucharme un día más**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus dio un respingo al sentir la respiración acompasada de alguien detrás suya. Intuyendo quién podría ser, intentó guardar el pergamino en uno de sus libros, pero sus movimientos fueron demasiado lentos.

-Vaya vaya, Lunático sigue con sus cartas de amor

-no se trata de eso…

Sirius Black alzó una ceja mientras tomaba el pergamino con sus manos, y empezaba a leerlo en silencio sin prestarle atención a los intentos de su amigo por quitarle el papel de encima.

-eso es privado, Canuto

-¡Así que te has decidido a hacerme caso!- vitoreó el joven de ojos azules sonriente- ¡Ya era hora! Sabes perfectamente que con mis consejos de seducción, tendrás a tu lado a la chica que desees.

-todos nos sabemos de sobra cuál es ese toque, Canuto- murmuró una tercera voz en tono cansino

-vamos, Jamsie, no me digas que ese gran toque no te funcionó con tu pelirroja.

James Potter, un chico apuesto con sonrisa seductora y el pelo despeinado, no tuvo más remedio que asentir aunque fuera de forma rápida ante el comentario de su mejor amigo.

-nunca debiste contarle la admisión de Lily.

-él estaba presente, Remus

-ya, pero tú y yo conocemos a este chico, y eso le hizo aumentar su ego al máximo.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan malo

-¡hola! Aún sigo aquí…- exclamó Sirius levantando las manos para que ambos se dieran cuenta.

James mostró la primera sonrisa del día y levantándose de la cama le dio unos pocos golpecitos cariñosos en el hombro en forma de disculpa. Después caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto, y observó atentamente a los alumnos que así se hallaban jugando y riendo tranquilamente.

-¿Aún no te has reconciliado con tu novia?- le preguntó Remus quién caminó hasta su lechuza para poder enviar su carta antes de que su amigo le dijese algo de nuevo.

-esa pelirroja tiene demasiado carácter…- sentenció Sirius

-aún no- le contestó el chico de gafas suavemente- no tuve ocasión de disculparme.

-¡como que disculparte!

Se quedó mirando a su amigo como si hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del planeta. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se deshacía de su prueba haciendo que su lechuza saliese por la ventana rápidamente.

-ella pensó que Lisa había quedado conmigo…

-¡vamos! Todos saben que esta semana ella ha sido mi chica… y nunca hemos compartido a nuestros ligues…

-Jenny Kendrow-anunció Remus como quién no quiere la cosa

-ese fue un fallo técnico- se justificó el ojiazul- yo no sabía que James había decidido salir con ella para darle celos a la pelirroja en quinto antes de besarla…

-Tania Jonkins

-Oh, vamos James... Esa noche yo estaba un poco más que bebido... ¡habíamos ganado un partido contra las serpientes y ella quiso seducirme! yo sólo me dejé llegar...

-no tuviste en cuenta que ella estaba saliendo con Peter

-¡Y cómo iba a saberlo si Colagusano no me dijo nada!

-Amanda Lyon

Sirius bajó la mirada un segundo al recordar a esa chica

-eso fue un error...-comentó mirando levemente al hombre lobo- estábamos solos... era de noche... justamente ese día había decidido dejar la casa de mis padres... llevaba una semana castigado de forma injusta...

Remus alzó una ceja al oír esto último, aún así no pudo evitar sonreírle conciliadoramente en señal de que ya le había perdonado su desliz del año pasado. ¿Cómo no perdonarle después de saber que se había decidido a autocastigarse sin citas durante un mes¡Un mes! Eso para el más grande seductor de todo Hogwarts tenía su mérito.

-Sé que era tu chica y lo siento, Lunático... pero sólo fue un beso y...

-no te preocupes, Sirius, está olvidado

-Tamara Westlick... Ainhoa Rivers... Tessa Sloan...- continuó James divertido

-¡vale lo he pillado! pero en todos caso había alguna justificación, ahora no... Evans sabe que tú la quieres de verdad, con esto...- anunció señalando el corazón de su amigo- no tuvo que desconfiar de ti

-me encontró desnudo con ella en el baño de prefectos...

-¡por que lisa pensaba que tú eras yo!- gritó Sirius- tú no hiciste nada, por lo tanto no debes pedirle perdón... ella es quién debe disculparse por desconfiar de ti.

-nunca vas a aprender¿verdad Canuto?

-nop, pero ahora llevo razón

James ni lo negó ni asintió. Se quedó abstraído mirando hacia el lago negro donde en aquellos momentos se encontraba Lilian Evans leyendo un libro junto a uno de sus árboles preferidos. Días anteriores, en aquél mismo lugar, ella se encontraba a su lado riendo y bromeando sobre la manía de Peter de estropear calderos en Pociones.

-A todo esto¿y Peter?

-castigado por Slughorn... - murmuró Remus refiriéndose al desastre acontecido el viernes anterior en pociones

-tengo que recuperar a mi Lily

-¡ella debería ser quién...!

-paciencia y sobre todo sé sincero cuando hables con ella...- le cortó el licántropo antes de que Sirius comenzara a salir con alguna de las suyas, que en aquél momento no serviría de mucha ayuda

El chico de gafas asintió sin poder dejar de observarla, mientras que Sirius observaba con el ceño fruncido a su amigo por haberle interrumpido cuando iba a hablar.

-no creas que he acabado contigo, jovencito- murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa- aún tienes que explicarme que harás cuando tu "sirena" y tú os encontréis...

Definitivamente no se iba a librar de esta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Querido Remus:_**

**_ Sé que quieres que nos encontremos y no tienes por que disculparte por pedírmelo. Últimamente yo misma me he sorprendido pensando sobre el asunto, pero creo que lo mejor es que no llevemos a cabo ese encuentro. Sé que quizá te sentirás decepcionado pero pienso que estábamos bien llevando el asunto como hasta ahora. Yo conozco la mayoría de tus secretos y tú conoces los míos... ¿qué cambiaría si nos viéramos? Creeme es mejor dejar las cosas así¿para qué complicarnos más? Lamento mucho que pasarás una mala semana en tu casa, y sí, en efecto, he oído los rumores que hay de vosotros los merodeadores, y no te preocupes... sé que la mayoría de las cosas son verdad, y otras partes leyendas..._**

**_ No te enfades conmigo por negarme a que me conozcas¿sí? Sé que es injusto que yo sepa quién eres y tú no sepas eso de mí, pero no es culpa mía. A fin de cuentas, en tu primera carta tu firmaste con tu nombre... Sí, eso no es explicación, pero no tengo otra. Espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación de amistad por carta -por llamarlo de alguna manera-. _**

**_un abrazo, y espero que las próximas semanas sean mejores para ti_**

**_Sirena_**

_ ---------------------_

Anne suspiró al terminar de escribir su negativa. Había estado meditando durante tres largas semanas lo que debería contestarle a su amigo... por una parte ella deseaba quedar con él, y que por fin descubriese quién se ocultaba tras el seudónimo de sirena, pero tenía miedo... ¿y si la rechazaba cuando la viese? Si, sólo eran amigos, y no tenía de malo que empezasen a hablar de forma "normal" y esas cosas, pero no quería estropear las cosas. Odiaba ser tan insegura, pero estaba convencida de que todo se iría al traste si Remus descubriese su verdadero nombre.

Sin perdida de tiempo salió de su dormitorio y caminó hasta la lechucería. Normalmente se escribían una carta cada siete días, o como mucho cada dos semanas, pero aquella vez se había retrasado... esperaba que no la reprochase ni su tardanza ni su decisión. Ella sabía que era lo mejor... ¿Cómo un merodeador iba a querer se amigo de una chica torpe con la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella; patosa; nada agraciada físicamente; tímida; y sobre todo de Slytherin, su supuesta casa enemiga?

-¿A quién pretendo engañar? Tengo miedo de su rechazo porque me he enamorado de él...

Nunca se había fijado en él, a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts. Desde que había entrado al colegio, siete años atrás, había estado protegida por Severus Snape, al ser su madre amiga de su familia, a pesar de que al chico no le hacía mucha gracia tener que hacer de "niñera", como bien se quejaba día sí y día también de ella. Dada su supuesta amistad con Severus, los merodeadores nunca la habían prestado atención, e inevitablemente varias bromas dirigidas a su compañero habían recaido en su propia piel... Siempre había pensado que Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin eran los chicos más egocéntricos del universo, por todas las cosas que hacían, y el ego que tenían al saberse apreciados y deseados por la mayoría... todo ello había cambiado al recibir la primera carta de Lupin.

Un error... la lechuza del chico había caído en manos equivocadas, y ella -tonta como sí sola- creyéndose que se trataba de alguna carta de amor la había contestado de forma seca. Enseguida había descubierto su error al recibir una nota aclaradora del propio Remus, disculpándose por el error que había cometido. En efecto, la carta era de amor, pero no iba dirigida a ella, sino a Amanda Lyon, su ex novia... avergonzada le contestó también queriendo pedirle disculpas también por su grosería al contestarle de forma tan hosca... y juntos terminaron riéndose de lo sucedido... poco a poco comenzaron a escribirse sin ninguna razón, ni motivo... sin buscar nada en especial... se contaban sus problemas... las cosas que les pasaban... sus secretos... de eso hacía ya casi un año, y Anne había terminado enamorándose del chico dulce, cariñoso, responsable y leal con quién se carteaba.

-y ahora me pide que nos veamos... seguramente me verá, huirá espantado y no volveré a saber de él- comentó segura de sí misma mientras llegaba al fin a la lechucería- es mejor no hacer nada

Un sollozo proveniente del interior de la estancia la hizo dejar de pensar en aquello y entró para averiguar qué sucedía. Se sorprendió al encontrar sentada en el suelo, echa un ovillo, a Lily Evans, Premio Anual de Gryffindor, y antigua novia de Potter desde hace tres semanas.

Anne, comno todos en el castillo había oído los rumores de que el merodeador había engañado a la chica saliendo con una de las conquistas de su mejor amigo. Nadie parecía dudar ese hecho, dado la reputación que el propio Potter se había ganado a pulso durante los últimos años, pero ella sabía que en todo aquello debería haber alguna explicación. Remus le había comentado en varias ocasiones las luchas que su amigo había tenido que pelear para lograr que Evans se fijase en él... estaba completamente convencido de que Potter quería de verdad a la chica, y Anne confiaba en su juicio... seguramente Lisa Fenton había hecho algo para estropear esa relación.

-Hola, Evans

-Tompson...- susurró secando sus lágrimas rápidamente- yo...

-llorar por Potter no vale la pena

-no lloro por él

-y mentir tampoco- atajó caminando hasta una de las lechuzas del colegio

Ató el pergamino a una de sus patas, y la mandó a volar mientas le daba tiempo a la prefecta de calmarse un poco. Cuando la lechuza hubo desaparecido de su radar, miró al cielo y comentó como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Fenton acababa de romper con Black cuando te enteraste de la supuesta traición de tu novio...

-¿qué?

-Potter ha sacado de quicio a todo el mundo intentando llamar tu atención¿crees de verdad que lo arriesgaría todo después de haberte conseguido, por un ligue de un día?

-no creo que sea asunto tuyo

-se supone que las Gryffindors son valientes...- murmuró antes de que Lily se fuera del lugar- y ahora estás huyendo. Tú quieres a ese proyecto de hombre, si se le puede llamar de algún modo... juzgarle sin haberle escuchado no es propio de nadie de tu casa. ¿Dónde está esa valentía de los Gryffis que tanto alabáis?- se burló con ansias

-soy valiente y oí las dos versiones de los hechos... Fenton me contó que ella había quedado en ese lugar para estar con James...

-¿y tú la crees?- se jactó con ironía- Black le da calabazas, y tú te crees que ella sea sincera... Potter es su mejor amigo, y dañándole a él, fastidias a Black... ¿sabes sumar una más una, Evans?

-¿por qué me estás contando todo esto?

-me aburro, y además estoy de buen humor... En la última semana nadie atacó a Severus, ni a mí...

La pelirroja suspiró antes de caminar hacia la puerta, y Anne sonrió esperanzada con que sus palabras hayan sido sabiamente escuchadas. En realidad no era asunto suyo si Evans y Potter se arreglaban o no, pero dado que Remus les apreciaba mucho a los dos, no estaba de más, darles un empujoncito hacia el buen camino... además, seguramente Evans jamás diría que una Slytherin la ayudó a reconciarse con su "noviete".

-Tompson...- susurró Lils antes de salir por la puerta- gracias

Ya no podía negarlo, los Gryffindors sí eran valientes... ¡Anda que agradecerle algo a una serpiente! Eso sí que tenía mérito...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Estimada Sirena_**

**_ No sé qué decirte ante tu carta. Ha pasado un mes desde Navidad y tú me respondiste hace solo una semana... ya estaba empezando a pensar que no volvería a saber de ti. Sé que debes tus razones para no querer que te conozca, pero te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz que poder estar contigo cara a cara. Va a hacer un año que nos conocemos, y sé que puedo confiar en ti... te he confiado mi mayor secreto, y aún sigues hablándome... ¿qué escondes tú para que creas que es mejor no decirme cuál es tu nombre? Has de enconder algo, porque de lo contrario no entendería por qué insistes en seguir bajo las sombras._**

**_ No te estoy reprochando nada, entiéndeme. He tenido una semana para pensar bien en lo que quería decirte... y tras sopesarlo mucho he decidido ser completamente sincero contigo... creo que te lo mereces... ¿recuerdas por qué te conté mi... secreto? Fue por Amanda, y lo sucedido con Sirius... sé que fue impulsivo por mi parte... confesarle a alguien a quién acababa de "conocer" mi gran secreto por sentirme traicionado por mi mejor amigo... por ese entonces yo creía amar a Amanda, y me dolió saber que ambos se enrollasen siendo ella mi novia... nunca había ido en serio con nadie en una relación por mi condición, y cuando empezaba a hacerlo, descubrir que mi amigo la deseaba fue... perdóname, me estoy yendo por las ramas._**

**_ La cuestión es que te confesé todo para desahogarme..._ _y tú no me has traicionado -por algo la noticia de mi licantropía no ha sido publicada en el Profeta, jeje- pero bueno, fuera de bromas, eso me hizo comprender que podía confiar en ti. Me apoyaste, y sobre todo, me hiciste ver que Sirius no fue culpable de aquella situación... fue Amanda quién le buscó... ¿Cómo imaginarme que ella querría salir conmigo para estar cerca de él? Sirius sí que fue un gran amigo queriendo abrirme los ojos con respecto a Mandy cuando me decía que ella le miraba raro... ¡y yo celoso de mí, no le creía! Tú me salvaste de cometer un gran error, Sirena, me ayudaste... tardé en dejar de amarla, tú eres testigo, pero gracias a ti lo logré... eres importante para mí, por esto y muchas cosas más._**

**_ Soy consciente de que al principio de nuestras cartas, tú no tenías ningún aprecio ni por mis amigos, ni por mí¿creías que no me di cuenta¡Cómo olvidar lo arisca que fuiste conmigo en tu primera carta cuando creíste que esa declaración... romántica iba dirigida a ti! poco a poco has ido cambiando de opinión¿verdad?_ _Me alegra mucho contar contigo y... quiero verte de una vez._**

**_ En esas tres semanas que te has mantenido al margen y no me has escrito, he temido perderte... quería seguir conservando tu amistad, tus palabras, tu serenidad a la hora de hablar sobre James y Sirius...- siempre fue curioso para mí que cada dos por tres te estuvieses metiendo con ellos dos y con Peter nunca... algún día me dirás por qué...-. Precisamente estos dos, han sido los únicos que me han abierto los ojos... ese temor a perderte me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que... siento por ti. Sé que es muy... extraño decir estas cosas a través de una nuestra "vía lechuza" pero sé que nosotros le damos una gran importancia a nuestras palabras... confiamos en ellas ciegamente... gracias a ellas podemos expresarnos libremente, sin vergüenza ni temor... por eso, quiero que sepas que eres importante para mi... más que eso, yo... me he enamorado de ti._**

**_ Espera, no me mandes junto al calamar gigante por decir esto, que fue tu primera amenaza al recibir aquella misiva hace ya un año. Esta vez estas palabras van dirigidas a ti, y no es una broma. Sirius, con su despreocupación habitual me hizo ver la noche anterior que te quería... y James, ahora más alegre que un payaso, con esa risa grabada en su rostro durante las veinticuatro horas del día, le ayudó dándome una graaaan charla al respecto... sé que no te he visto, y que no he estado físicamente contigo nunca, pero a mí esas cosas no me importan... me gustas por tu interior, por todas las cosas que me has contado de ti, por tu carácter, por tu manera de regañarme cuando supiste mi secreto y mi sentimiento de inferior y de vergüenza... por como me desnudaste tu alma al contarme cómo murieron tus padres este verano... sé que es difícil aceptar esto, pero... te quiero Sirena._**

**_ Me arriesgo a que me mandes mil maldiciones por decirte esto ahora, pero... ahí va. Sabes de sobra, que en dos semanas es San Valentín, 14 de Febrero. El año pasado me dejaste bien claro que a ti esa fecha no te importa, y que solo la consideras como un día más, pero me gustaría que fueras mi acompañante para el baile... quiero estar contigo ese día... sé que es probable que no correspondas a mis sentimientos, y puede que me sea difícil aceptar que solo podríamos ser amigos, pero quiero arriesgarme. Deseo estar contigo... verte aunque sólo sea una vez... después si tú quieres alejarte de mí... tendré que aceptarlo. ¿Querrías ser mi pareja para el baile esa noche, Sirena?_**

**_ Admito que esto se me da fatal, y que te he liado más de lo que quería, pero he puesto en mis palabras todo lo que albergaba mi corazón... sí, sé que suena cursi--- -Sirius me mataría si llegara a enterarse que te he dicho algo así... "declararse está bien, pero ponerte de forma pastelera en una primera cita... malo. Las das demasiadas esperanzas..."... estas serían sus palabras... y pobre de ti si osas desobedecerle... es un poco huraño, pero no lo digas a nadie----- pero soy sincero._**

**_Dame una oportunidad_**

**_Espero tu respuesta_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

_--------------- _

-¡Hey, cómo que huraño!

Remus fulminó con la mirada a su amigo al verle detrás de él, cotilleando en sus cosas privadas. Era la tercera vez en el día que releía la carta antes de mandarla... se sentía inseguro y quería darse ánimos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿por qué siempre me estás espiando, Canuto?

-Me interesa tu vida amorosa... es más interesante que la de esos de ahí...- gruñó señalando a un saco de brazos y cuerpos enlazados

James y Lily se habían reconciliado la semana anterior. Por lo visto, la pelirroja había ido a ver a Lisa para exigirle que no se acercase nunca más ni a su chico, ni a su mejor amigo. Fenton al principio se había reído de ella, y le había dejado claro que si estuviera en sus manos lo volvería hacer... pero, tal y como Cornamenta decía, nadie podía amenazar a su pelirroja y salir bien parado... mediante maldiciones y un par de gritos "femeninos" había logrado dejar a la chica fuera de "combate" y con la promesa de que nunca más volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

Horas después, James y ella iban a todas partes juntitos y muy acarameladitos disfrutando de su amor y de su felicidad. Muestra de ello era que en aquél preciso instante, ambos se encontraban tumbados, besándose y acariciándose en uno de los sofás de su Sala Común

_ -_¡Id a hacer eso a un hotel!- murmuró Sirius poniendo carita de repugnancia

-vamos Canuto... tú siempre lo haces...- susurró Peter dejando de jugar al ajedrez mágico para observarle- con todos tus ligues

-últimamente ya no...- canturreó Sara Cannigan alegre sonriéndole con malicia

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a la chica. Ella era la mejor amiga de Lily y dado que ésta últimamente estaba día sí y día también junto a Jamsie, pues Cannigan iba detrás de ella. Se había hecho muy buena amiga de Peter, y en los momentos en los que Evans y su amigo-hermano comenzaban a realizar sus espectáculos privados para mayores de diecisiete delante de toooodoooo el mundo, ella se dedicaba a jugar con Colagusano.

-piérdete, Cannigan

-Vamos Black... llevas ¡dos semanas sin un ligue!

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-inocente...- susurró la chica moviendo una ficha del tablero mágico

-¡Ja¡Me has espantado a cinco chicas¡Cinco citas¡Llevo sin besarme con una chica quince largos y horribles días¡Y es tu culpa!

-¿Y yo que he hecho?- preguntó sin darle importancia

-¡Espantarlas!

Frustrado le recordó las mentiras que había ido contando esa proyecto de terrorista anticitas mundial a lo largo de esas semanas... ¡le había dejado en rídiculo! "Black está ahora saliendo con Larson" le decía a Devin; "Anoche vi a Black besándose con Samgton" le confesaba a Carter; "¿Sabías que Black y Devin están saliendo?" le mentía a Samgton... ¡Y así con todas!

-te lo mereces, Black, por romper mi cita con Jack...

-¿ese estúpido de Huffelpuff que solo sabe decir... me gustan las chicas porque nunca podrán llegar a ser más listas que yo?- se burló poniendo cara de niñito pequeño

Remus sonrió al verles discutir... dejó de prestarles atención pues estaba convencido de que esa pelea duraría horas y horas. Y luego nunca ganaba nadie, por eso se decidió por enviar la carta ahora que no le prestaban atención. Reconocía que era arriesgado actuar así, pero... no tenía más remedio.

"Si quieres a esa chica dalo todo de ti" le había aconsejado James

"sé seductor, invítala al baile, y declárate poniendo mucha emoción y cariño en cada una de tus palabras... eso vuelve locas a las chicas" fue el consejo de Canuto

"sé tú mismo" palabras dichas a la vez por Sara y Lily

"un merodeador debería poder obtener lo que desea" Comentario de Peter

Eran sus amigos... y si no les hacía caso a ellos... ¿a quién lo haría?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Querido Remus_**

**_ Mañana es 14 de Febrero, perdóname por tardar otra vez tanto en contestarte pero sigo impactada por tu última carta... yo... no puedo acompañarte al baile. Tú bien sabes que no creo en esa tradición... San Valentín es un día común y corriente como otro cualquiera... y no estaría bien que fuéramos juntos... ni si quiera sé si apareceré por allí. Remus yo... no sé como decirte esto. Admito que es algo delicado el tema que tratamos, y que ninguno de los dos podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera._**

**_ Estoy segura de que estás confundiendo tus sentimientos... tú no puedes... amarme... ni siquiera quererme... ten en cuenta que solo nos conocemos por carta... por unas simples letras... no puedes quererme...es imposible... confía en mí, sólo estás confundido. Recuerda que justamente esa noche fue cuando te enteraste de lo sucedido entre Black y Lyon_**... _**tiene que ser eso... nadie se enamora de unas simples palabras. Sé que estoy siendo un poco brusca, pero quiero que entiendas que estás en un error... yo... no siento eso por ti. **_

_** Hemos compartido muchas cosas... lo sabes, y lo sé. Te tengo aprecio, como amigo. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, al igual que tú sabes que yo guardaré tus secretos por siempre, pero no me pidas más... no podemos vernos... entiéndeme por favor y no me odies... somos amigos por carta... no estropeemos las cosas... confía en esto , en mí una última vez... dejemos aquí las cosas... si sigues con eso, creo que lo mejor sería... quizás que dejáramos de escribirnos.**_

_**Perdóname**_

_**Sirena**_

_**------**_

Anne no pudo evitar temblar un poco al terminar de poner el último punto en la carta. Aún seguiá creyendo que todo aquello era un dulce sueño... ¡Remus Lupin admitía que la amaba! Durante días había estado soñando despierta, imaginando la noche de San Valentin a su lado... si cerraba los ojos, podía verse junto a él, hablando tranquilamente, riéndose juntos de cualquier tontería, mirándose a los ojos con cariño... queriéndose de verdad... pero al volver a la realidad todo eso se esfumaba... Remus se había enamorado de unas palabras, no de ella... probablemente cuando descubriera que Sirena era Anne Tompson la despreciaría... era una Slytherin, mejor amiga de Severus Snape, su eterno rival, nada guapa, y con varios kilos de más...

Lo mejor era desengañarle y quizás dejar de hablar con él... pero aún no se veía preparada para ello. Tal vez podría disminuir la frecuencia con la que se comunicaban... sí, eso era lo correcto. Debía hacerlo por él... seguramente Remus se moriría de frecuencia si llegara a saber que su Sirena era ella...

-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- indagó Severus observándola desde lo alto de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos

-correspondencia

-¿ahora?

-no podía dormir

-San Valentin...- masculló él poniendo cara de desagrado- ¿te gusta esa tontería?

-no más que a ti

-¿es una carta de amor?- se burló divertido

-ojalá

Tristemente se levantó y fue hasta la lechuza que Remus había enviado en aquella ocasión. Quería que ella misma le devolviese la respuesta... aunque fuera dos semanas después.

-mañana no irás al baile, supongo

-no tengo pareja

-yo tampoco- afirmó Severus encogiéndose de hombros- si quieres ir podemos ir juntos

-nunca fuiste con pareja alguna... ¿desde cuándo eso te importa?

-piensa como quieras...

Anne observó la carta y suspiró. No quería ir al baile, pero dado que ya le había dicho a Remus que probablemente no acudiría, él sospecharía que su Sirena sería alguna de las chicas que no asistieran al espectáculo.

-está bien, iré contigo

-mañana a las diez en la entrada del Gran Comedor

-¿Severus?- le llamó antes de que su fuera- se que tú nunca has ido a ningún baile porque deseas ir con Evans

-¿con esa sangre sucia?- musitó él furioso- ¡no me hagas reír!

-siempre envidiaste a Potter y ahora más que están juntos... te conozco

-cuidado Tompson... no es asunto tuyo...

Se marchó tal y como había aparecido, y la chica no pudo más que afirmar su teoría... la única persona que podía alterar así a Severus era Potter y más teniendo en cuenta su relación con Evans. ¿por qué para que alguien pudiera ser feliz, otros tenían que sufrir?

-lo siento, Remus, si supieras quién soy... sería el fin- admitió dejando volar a la lechuza

y para bien o para mal, Remus Lupin era demasiado especial como para darle algún motivo para rechazar a alguien... no podía hacerle eso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Estimada Sirena_**

**_ Está bien, no puedo obligarte a nada... aún asi quiero que sepas que esta noche voy a estar esperándote... sé que me llamarás pesado, pero... no puedo evitarlo. Sólo quiero decirte que no estoy confundido... te lo dije antes, y lo confirmo ahora: no me importa como seas, si eso es lo que temes. Me he enamorado de tu interior... por mí puedes pesar cien kilos, tener más pelo en el cuerpo que un gorila, o ser la chica más pija del universo... no me interesa. Me importas tú... no puedo decirte nada más para convencerte. Sólo que me des una oportunidad... sabes que no soy frívolo, y que tampoco juzgo a la gente por como sea... me conoces... no temas, princesa. Déjame demostrarte que soy sincero..._**

**_Dame una oportunidad_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

**_----_**

Medianoche. El Baile de San Valentin estaba en su máximo apogeo. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en aquellos momentos en el Gran Comedor bailando con sus respectivas parejas en el centro de la pista. Los merodeadores, Lily y Sara se encontraban sentados observando el panorama... hacía poco que los chicos habían querido gastar una broma, y tras haberla realizado, ganándose las risas de todos los presentes -incluso la del director aunque lo negase mil veces- McGonagall los castigó con tres piezas de baile sin salir.

-¡Que tontería de castigo!- se quejó James abrazando a su chica- !No permitirnos bailar! Es San Valentin...

-yo estoy encantado con observar el panorama...- murmuró Sirius encandilado al observar la cintura de cada chica que pasaba cerca con su pareja- ¡Auch!- se quejó él al sentir un golpe en la cabeza

-Yo soy tu pareja, Black... no debes comerte con la mirada a nadie más

Dado que Cannigan había seguido su operación fastidiar-a-Black-cualquier-cita-que-se-le-pudiera-presentar-y-torturarle-eternamente, el chico se había visto obligado a ir con ella al dichoso baile, pues él tampoco iba a permitir que ella disfrutara con nadie más. ¿No le estropeaba ella sus ligues¡Pues él se la había devuelto!

-A Remus y a mí no nos importa estarnos quietos...

-eso es porque ninguno de vosotros tenéis pareja...- le regañó Sirius

-eso fue un golpe bajo

-fue la verdad, Colagusano

-tal vez...

Remus obvió las miradas preocupadas de su amigos y observó el movimiento de las parejas que se movían al ritmo de la música. Sirena no había aparecido... sabía que sería pedir demasiado que ella decidiese acompañarle después de dejarle claro que no sentía más que cariño por él, pero aún así había mantenido la esperanza hasta el último momento...

-Lunático, esa chica no te merece- sentenció Sirius

-estoy de acuerdo con Canuto... si te quisiera un poquito hubiera venido contigo

-James cariño no le digas eso- le regañó su novia- quizás sea tímida

-o le de verguenza...

-¡por favor Cannigan¿Vergüenza?

-Black, calladito estás más mono...

-hasta Snivellus vino con alguien

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Peter mientras que James fruncía el ceño observando a su enemigo público número uno bailando con una chica de su misma casa muy juntitos.

-Anne Tompson...

-su amiguita inseperable...

-no os metáis con ella...- murmuró Lily golpeando a su chico y a Sirius suavemente

Los cuatro merodeadores se quedaron mirándola incrédulos, incluso Remus. No es que Tompson le cayera mal... le parecía una chica dulce, un poco torpe, pero con ganas de superar sus limitaciones. Aún así, ella siempre estaba junto a Snivellus, y le defendía de cada una de sus bromas... a veces mostraba demasiado carácter, y en determinadas ocasiones les devolvía las bromas cuando estas le hacían demasiado daño al Slytherin.

-explícame ahora mismo por qué defiendes a Tompson- le exigieron a la vez Sirius y James

-ella me abrió los ojos

-¿perdona?

-gracias a ella vi que Lisa quería manipularme para hacerle daño a Sirius. Seguí su consejo y confié en ti, James

-¡Ella te ayudó!- exclamó Sirius- ¡pero si es nuestra enemiga!

-no lo es...- negó Remus observándola fijamente durante un momento

-¡a mí me mira mal!

-Eso es por qué tus bromas son muy pesadas, Sirius, recuerda la vez que la rapaste a ella el pelo al fallar tu hechizo

-siempre se ha metido conmigo

-pero ayudó a Lils a volver a ti

-¿por qué la defiendes?- le preguntó Sara

Remus no contestó y solo se encogió de hombros... ¿Qué más daba la razón?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tu pareja soy yo, Anne

La chica dio un respingo y posó su mirada en su acompañante de baile. Como tonta que era, se había quedado mirando fijamente el momento en el que Remus salía por la puerta hacia la terraza. No había podido quitarle la vista de encima... estaba tan guapo... y no había bailado con ninguna chica. Ella había sido incapaz de dejar de observarle...

-¿qué pasaría si empezase a salir con un chico?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo

-¿perdona?

-Severus me gusta un chico...

Anne sintió como su amigo se tensaba al oírla pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero ahora no podia volver atrás.

-¿quién es?

-no importa.. a él jamás le gustaría

-¿por qué dices eso?

-vamos Severus, mírame... soy una foca, mi pelo es horrible, mi carácter asemeja a una arpía cuando me enfado y voy a Slytherin...- enumeró tristemente

-vuelve a repetir con tristeza que vas a Slytherin y te hechizo- amenazó con energía- es un orgullo que vayamos a esa casa, Anne

-supongo

-lo es- sentenció con brusquedad

Nadie podía negar que Severus Snape adoraba a los Slytherin. Era su casa, su hogar... y Anne lo comprendía y aceptaba. Para ella también lo era. Cuando había comentado que iba a Slytherin lo hacía pensando en Remus... ¿un león y una serpiente juntos¡Imposible!

-y ahora escúchame bien...- murmuró alzando su rostro para que le mirase a los ojos- no te voy a mentir y tampoco seré sensible. No es mi estilo: Sí, estás gorda. Comes demasiados dulces y chocolates; sí, tu pelo parece más una fregona que un cabello común y corriente; y sí eres una arpía cuando alguien se mete contigo o con quiénes quieres, pero también eres dulce cuando quieres, te preocupas por los demás, eres más valiente que todos los estúpidos Gryffindor juntos... No eres delgada¿y qué? Mira a Potter, lleva gafas su pelo está alborotado siempre, y es un arrogante... y Evans se fijó en él...

Ella sonrió sin poderlo evitar... había visto el brillo en los ojos de su amigo al pronunciar el nombre de la Premio Anual. Sí, le gustaba esa chica aunque nunca lo aceptase. Suspiró. En efecto, Severus no había sido delicado, pero sí sincero... recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Lilian días antes... cobarde la había llamado... ¿y qué era ella ahora mismo? huía por miedo al rechazo... negaba su única oportunidad con alguien tan especial como Remus por miedo...

-me matarás cuando sepas a quién quiero...

-lo se

-¿qué sabes?

-Tu Oclumancia es malísima...- murmuró con resignación- y puedo decirte que le odio al igual que a sus amigos. Puede que sea más civilizado que los otros merodeadores, pero es un peligro por su condición y además es demasiado guapo para ti

-Oh, vaya gracias- replicó irónica

-pero no puedo hacer nada... le odio y tú le quieres... podria atarte a mí, matarle a él, hechizarte, pero nada funcionaría...- admitió a regañadientes- me opondré hasta la muerte, pero si puede hacerte feliz... es tu vida, Anne. Nunca quise protegerte y no deseo especialmente seguir haciéndolo... eres pesada, cabezona, torpe, e infantil...

-¡Así no me animas!

-jajaja, lo sé...- sonrió divertido- lo que quiero decirte es que si él decide estar contigo, por mucho que me pese y reniege, yo podré librarme de ser tu niñera... ya eres mayorcirta, Tompson

-vaya amigo que estas hecho...

Severus rió ahora con energía, mientras la abrazaba un poco más. La consideraba como una hermana pequeña... una hermana malcriada y cansina, pero famiia al fin y al cabo. No deseaba verla con un merodeador, pero si no había más remedio... tendría que conformarse... aunque eso sí, jamás se lo admitiría. ¿Qué cambiaría que ella supiera que la apreciaba? era una sensiblería estupida.

-ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer...

-anda, lárgate... ¡Anda que tener que proteger a una tonta enamorada!

Anne le besó dulcemente en la mejilla antes de separarse de él. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió con ternura. No le importaba si Severus pensaba que ella era una carga para él. Ella siempre le vería como su hermanito mayor...se preparó para irse, pero antes puso la cara más enojada que pudo lograr y murmuró con suavidad:

-te lo advierto... como vuelvas a calificar a Remus como un peligro por su pequeño problema me encargaré de enviarte yo misma a la enfermería... avisado estás.

Todos observaron anonados al centro de la pista, cuando Severus Snape comenzó a reír como un loco, mientras que su pareja se marchaba rápidamente por la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Querido Remus...**_

_** Sé que San Valentín ya se ha pasado, y es más de medianoche, pero recuerda que no necesito un día especial para demostrar lo que siento. El 14 de Febrero siempre me ha parecido un absurdo... ¿por qué tenemos que ceñirnos a un solo día para demostrar a la pareja amada que la queremos? El año consta de más días... todos ellos son buenos para expresar nuestros sentimientos y yo lo voy a hacer este día... 15 de febrero.**_

_** Te mentí, y en varias cosas. La primera es que sí fui al baile con otro chico... él es para mí como un hermano, le adoro. Nunca quiso protegerme, pero su madre le obligó y tuvo que adoptarme. Muchas veces te he hablado de él, aunque nunca te dije su nombre.. si lo hacía sabrías quién soy, y eso me daba pánico... me lo sigue dando. Tengo miedo, Remus. Temo que me rechaces, que me odies cuándo sepas quién soy... este año compartiendo estas cartas contigo ha sido mágico para mí... nunca he sido buena con la magia... olvido las palabras mágicas, los hechizos, las pociones...¡me estreso con todo eso! pero cuando te escribía a ti me evadía.. cuando te leía me llenabas el corazón... nunca antes me había enamorado... nunca hasta que apareciste tú... Remus, me he enamorado de ti.**_

_** ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Bien, he sido una cobarde. No puedo negarlo. Huí de la posibilidad de poder tener algo contigo... pero ya no quiero huir más. Sé que lo más probable es que me odies cuando me veas, y me digas que no puedes verme más, lo admitiré, lo prometo... Tu Sirena tiene de sirena lo que tú de mentiroso... Sé que me dijiste que las cosas materiales y las fisicas no te importan, pero no pude evitar pensar que ese era un factor negativo para mí. Voy a ser sincera: tengo sobrepeso, peso toneladas y toneladas de kilos, no soy para nada guapa, y mi pelo parece una selva... no sé cuidarme como Merlín manda... ¿aún crees que puedes sentirte atraído por mí? No, seguro que no.**_

_** Mi carácter ya le conoces... soy una arpía como hace unos minutos confesé a mi amigo... no tengo paciencia, y soy celosa... nunca estuve con ningún chico, y me moría de envidia y de celos al ver como todas las chicas que conozco salían con chicos, y se divertían, mientras que yo siempre he estado encerrada en mi habitación aquí en Hogwarts, o en la biblioteca... quizás esté un tanto loca... y aquí viene lo malo... perdóname pero... voy a Slytherin**_

_** No huyas aún, y no quemes esta carta todavía, solo dame un minuto más... dicho todo esto, mis defectos, yo te amo Remus. Amo tu dulzura, tu lealtad, tu cariño, tu valentía al enfrentarte a Mandy cuando te hizo daño... amo tu sabiduría, tu corazón, y la confianza que posaste en mí. Pase lo que pase, te prometo que no traicionaré esa confianza que me diste, tienes mi palabra de bruja...**_

_**gracias por todo lo que me has dado**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Anne Tompson**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

Remus se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica y observó las estrellas que había en el firmamento. No se movió ni un centímetro aún cuando oyó pasos a su espalda. Sabía quién era...

-¿me odias?

Lentamente él se giró y posó sus vista en los ojos celestes de la chica. Se quedó observándola intensamente durante varios minutos sin moverse, casi sin respirar. En ellos veía timidez, valentía, miedo, tristeza, dulzura, ternura y mucho, mucho amor. Caminó hasta ella, y alzando su mano, acarició su mejilla con cariño.

-Anne...

Dejó de acariciar su mejilla y puso su mano en su pelo... enmarañado y enredado, pero también intenso y fuerte. Posó su otra mano en la cadera de la chica y la recorrió de punta a punta, sin dejar de observarla a los ojos ni un instante...

-Remus, yo...

-Me gusta tu pelo, es fuerte, decidido como tú- susurró con voz ronca- me gusta tu cadera y tu cintura pues así puedo atraerte hasta mí y asegurarme de que no te puedas escapar si quiero abrazarte...- suavemente hizo lo que había dicho- Sí sabes cuidarte porque has soportado las bromas que te rebotaban de Snivellus... y tu carácter puede ser de arpía como tu dices, pero también es dulce... si no lo fuera jamás hubieras ayudado a Lily a escuchar a James... si no fueras cálida, amable y cariñosa jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti.

-no puedes amarme...- insistió ella bajando su vista, pero sin separarse del chico- aún se te ha olvidado un toque fundamental... soy una Slytherin, tu enemiga...

-no lo eres

-no digas eso, yo...

-no bajes tu mirada... me encanta el color de tus ojos...

Con dulzura elevó su cabeza y volvió a contemplarla a los ojos con cariño y ternura. Ella tembló ante lo que vio en la mirada dorada del chico: amabilidad, seguridad, dulzura... y amor... ¡La miraba con amor!

-te lo dije hace dos semanas y lo repito ahora... me he enamorado de la chica que me apoyó cuando más sufría, de la chica que supo guardar mi secreto y no me tuvo miedo, de la chica que compartió sus pesadillas conmigo cuando sus padres murieron... no me importa si vas a Slytherin, no me importa si pesas una tonelada o cien mil toneladas... no me interesa tu aspecto físico, me importa esto...- delicadamente posó su mano en su corazón- de él me enamoré

-Te amo, Remus Lupin

-y yo a ti, Anne Tompson...

Sin esperar ni un segundo más se inclinó un poco, y probó el sabor de sus labios con un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez. Anne puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y correspondió a aquél beso con calidez. ¡Era como en sus fantasías!

-tus amigos te mataran...- susurró ella divertida instantes después

-Snivellus te matará a ti...

-estamos empatados entonces... aunque mis contrincarios son tres... estoy en desventaja

-no lo creas... Lily te apoyará por haberla ayudado, y Sara también con tal de llevarle la contraria a Sirius

Remus sonrió al ver la mirada divertida de la chica...¡se sentía feliz! Ahora entendía porqué horas antes la había defendido delante de sus amigos... inconscientemente siempre había sabido quién era ella de verdad... Anne era su chica, su Sirena... ¡y no le importaba nada más!

-¿sabes algo, Remusin?

-dime, sirenita...

-Cannigan está loca por Black, y a él le pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo... sólo que el carácter de ambos es demasiado... escandaloso, por así decirlo, para aceptarlo... ¿por qué sino él fastidió la relación de Cannigan con ese Huffelpuff?

-eres muy perceptiva...

-me aburría los fines de semana sin hacer nada, y me dedicaba a observar a mis enemigos...

-¿yo también soy tu enemigo?

-eres mi licántropo especial...

-¿de verdad no te importa que...?

Anne volvió a pasar sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico y tras acariciar su pelo, le besó apasionamente. Remus sonrió en el beso al sentir el estremecimiento de la chica... Su chica... Hizo nota mental de agradecerle en el futuro a Sirius y a James sus gran consejos sobre como conquistar a una chica... sin ellos, no se habría animado a confesar sus sentimientos de verdad. ¡y todo gracias a una carta de amor mal enviada¡Qué ironía para ser la primera que él enviaba en su vida!

-yo... seré... tu ...león... y ... tu... licántropo...- susurró él entre beso y beso- pero ...tú ...serás... mi ...serpiente... y... mi... sirenita...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Fin**

**Y nada más, aquí termina... el aviso del principio se entendió¿verdad? Romance que sale por los poros... pero me gusta mucho. ¿Se nota mucho que no me he podido resistir a poner cositas sobre Sirius, y los futuros señores Potter? Son mi debilidad, no puedo poner a uno, y dejar a los demás fuera... ¡incluso terminé poniendo a Severus, cuando ni siquiera lo había pensado en un principio! Mi imaginación a veces improvisa por si sola, sin pedir mi opinión... Que cosas¿Verdad?**

**Sé que mi forma de escribir es un tanto rara, y que muy bien que digamos no lo hago, pero es que me encanta. Es tener una idea, y no parar hasta que la plasmo en la pantalla del ordenador... se nota que tengo demasiado tiempo libre.**

**Me gustaría que me dejaráis reviews¿sí? Así sabré cuál es vuestra opinion sobre las cosas que escribo mal, y poco a poco pueda mejorar (aunque será una ardúa batalla)**

**Muchas gracias a quién me lo haya leído, un abrazo y muchos besitos.**

**xxlizzie **


End file.
